


Driver's License

by izone_stan48



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: "...you said forever now I drive alone past your street."
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 12





	Driver's License

_“I got my driver’s license last week…”_

Minjoo drove around the suburbs in her brand new white range rover that her father gave her as a gift for her twentieth birthday. The windows were down and the wind was blowing through her hair like a scene in a music video. The soft humming from the radio was heard, just loud enough to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

The now twenty-year-old just got her driver’s license last week and she was celebrating by driving around town with no particular destination in mind. She never thought she would enjoy driving as much as she does because she always preferred being in the passenger seat. 

Now though, the feeling of being the one behind the wheel was indescribable. It was so peaceful, calming, and oh so addicting that she just wanted to drive forever and never stop. It was like she could breathe again for the first time in a while. Her heart was light and she felt a sense of relief. 

Unfortunately, that relief didn’t last as she unknowingly drove past familiar houses and straight through her ex’s street. Her mood suddenly souring, a frown appeared on her flawless face, further deepening at the sight of the house that she would never forget. 

All of sudden a breath got caught in her chest and she couldn’t breathe. Painful memories she tried so hard to forget resurfaced in her mind and the stabbing in her heart came back.

_Kim Chaewon_

Her _ex-_ girlfriend, her first love, her first kiss, the girl she is still so madly in love with, and the girl who doesn’t love her anymore, the girl who didn’t really love her in the first place, because as it turned out she has been in love with someone else since the very beginning.

It fucking hurts doesn’t it? Chaewon was Minjoo’s whole universe, but Minjoo was just a star inside Chaewon’s galaxy because the older girl sought the sun unknowing that she already had the brightest star in her arms.

The twenty-year-old couldn’t handle the painful memories coming back to her all at once and she had to stop the car on the side of the road. And of _fucking_ course she just had to stop somewhere that has a full view of the house where she learned to love, but now hated remembering. 

She could still recall the very first-timeChaewon asked her out on a date. It was so random because they just finished a boring assembly at the school auditorium when the older girl made her move.

_“Minjoo, do you want to go out with me?” The said girl was shocked at her school senior’s out-of-the-blue question. “We could have tteokbokki after school?”_

_With wide eyes and a blush covering her cheeks, Minjoo agreed. “O-okay…” She could not believe this was happening. “Maybe we could watch a movie together too?”_

_The younger girl wasn’t expecting it, but it wasn’t like she would refuse. This was Kim Chaewon we’re talking about! One of the best vocalists in the entire school, she would have been a fool not to accept._

Funny how it turned out she was a fool for accepting that date. Funny how it turned out that would be the decision she would think about for the rest of her life. 

Minjoo wants to regret ever saying yes to Chaewon in the first place, but she can’t bring herself to. Her heart may be broken and she might feel hurt in so many ways, but she can never regret doing the things that made her happy.

And Chaewon made her happy.

Even if it was just temporary, even if it didn’t last, even if it wasn’t real because it was. It was real for her, but it wasn’t real for Chaewon and there was nothing Minjoo could do to change that fact.

The truth was harsh, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much, but what could she do? She loved Chaewon so much that even if it meant letting her go without a fight she willingly did it just to make the older girl happy.

Because in the end that all that mattered to her. Minjoo just wanted Chaewon to be happy, and if she had to sacrifice her own happiness and witness the other girl be happy with someone else, then so be it. 

Minjoo couldn’t help but sob at the side of the road while recalling the times Chaewon and her were happy. Every moment she cherished knowing they were precious because she was spending it with someone she loved.

_“Minjoo, calm down, it’s just a college entrance exam! I’ll be fine.” Chaewon calmed down her fussing girlfriend. “Relax!”_

_“But babe! This test is important, you studied so hard for this.” MInjoo replied, causing the older girl to blush at being called ‘babe’ no matter how many times her girlfriend called her with endearing nicknames Chaewon still managed to turn red._

_“You already lent me your backpack and made me a lunch box. I have all the luck in the world right now.” The older girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl and buried her head into her neck, breathing in the scent of jasmines and vanilla that never fails to calm her down._

_“All the luck huh? So I’m guessing you don’t need a good luck kiss anymore?” The younger girl teased her girlfriend while holding her a little tighter._

_“I didn’t say that! I think I need about ten good luck kisses just to be sure.” Chaewon panicked at the thought of her girlfriend not giving her a good kiss._

_“I think you’ll survive with one.” Minjoo cheekily said with a wink and bent down to place a chase kiss on the older girl’s lips, before letting go and leaving for the door._

_“Yah! Kim Minjoo! That wasn’t enough, I need more, come back here!”_

It really wasn’t enough, she wasn’t enough, Minjoo was never enough for Chaewon. No one was ever enough for Chaewon, except _her._

She was older than Minjoo, though she doubts if she was more mature. But she was funny, something Minjoo could never be. She was cool, full of charms, an amazing dancer and singer, everyone who knew her loved her. 

No wonder Chaewon chose her over someone like Minjoo, the other girl was everything Minjoo was insecure about.

Chaewon looks at her the way Minjoo looks at Chaewon, with pure admiration and love. She knew that Chaewon was pinning over the other girl even before they got together, but she let herself believe that maybe, just maybe, Chaewon would choose her.

_She didn’t._

Now she’s here parked on the side of the street, standing outside Chaewon’s house with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

It’s funny how the girl who promised her everything left her with nothing. She still remembers them driving in the unfamiliar city of LA because Chaewon wanted to go to the filming location of La La Land after they watched it in the cinema.

_“Minjoo, look! It’s the pier where Ryan Gosling sang City of Stars, let’s go take a picture.” Chaewon eagerly led Minjoo by the hand to the famous pier_

_“Are you sure this is the place? Where are the lamps?” asked Minjoo who was looking around at the empty pier illuminated only by the moon and stars above them._

_“Sure it is! The lamps were just made by CGI.” insisted Chaewon. “Woah, this place looks so romantic, huh?”_

_“It’s even more romantic because I’m with the right person.” commented Minjoo while staring at her girlfriend._

_“Yah, stop making me blush.” replied Chaewon with red cheeks, and suddenly she had a bright idea “...City of stars, how they’re shining just for me.”_

_All of a sudden Chaewon started singing, surprising Minnjoo when the older girl took her by the hand and made them dance, just like in the movie._

_“Aren’t I supposed to be leading? I’m taller than you!” Minjoo asked with a big grin on her face, matching the older girl’s steps._

_“Just go with it!” replied Chaewon before spinning her girlfriend around._

_The two of them spent the entire night on the pier just enjoying the moment and gazing at the stars above them and sneaking kisses when the other least expected it._

Stars that Chaewon used to say were nothing compared to her eyes. Just another lie told because now Chaewon has found the star she was longing for, and it wasn’t her.

The memory of Chaewon’s highschool graduation suddenly came to mind. Minjoo woke up at the crack of dawn just to buy the older girl a bouquet of flowers in order to congratulate her. 

_“Minjoo got me some flowers, be jealous everyone!” Chaewon spoke into her phone as she posed with the bouquet before posting the video to her Instagram._

_“Do you really like them that much? You haven’t put them down since I gave them to you.” remarked Minjoo while giving her recently graduated girlfriend a back hug._

_“Of course I like them! Love them even! You gave them to me so they’re extra, extra special.” replied Chaewon, leaning back deeper into the taller girl’s embrace. Suddenly lighting up, she turned to her girlfriend in excitement._

_“Hey! Let’s film an outro now saying that we’ll see you at your graduation! It’ll be so cute.” The older girl was practically jumping up and down at the idea. “Come here and smile for the camera.”_

Yet another empty promise as the older girl didn’t even show up at her graduation and was probably off spending time with that blonde girl. Nothing in Minjoo’s life made sense anymore because Chaewon took all the good parts with her and left her with pain.

“FUCK YOU KIM CHAEWON!” She probably looked like a psychopath right not but she was past the point of giving a fuck. Tears continued to stream down her face as her sobs echoed in the empty street. It hurts so _fucking_ much but there was nothing she could do.

Minjoo still loved Chaewon but she had to let her go. 

_“...you said forever now I drive alone down your street.”_

  
  



End file.
